Fun
Fun & Games is the sixth episode of the fifth season of the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Synopsis With Daisy’s life on the line, an unexpected friend attempts to rescue her. Plot begins another Terrigenesis ceremony]] Tess finds Phil Coulson, Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez and informs them that the Kree have gathered some teenagers for a Terrigenesis ceremony. Among the harvested teenagers is Flint, a friend of Tess. Flint is the only one to be wrapped into a Terrigenesis husk, but when it finally shatters, Flint has vanished: he has been taken to the Salvage by Rodriguez, who wants to protect him from being sold to bidders. They are joined by Tess, Coulson and Mackenzie and they all intend to hide Flint from the Kree on the Trawler. Tess leaves and is interrogated by the Vicar, the Kree responsible for organizing the Terrigenesis ceremonies, to see whether she know where Flint is. She denies, but she is eventually arrested and killed by the Kree. Rodriguez tells Flint about her own Terrigenesis and how she had trouble controlling her powers. Unfortunately, Grill has been eavesdropping all along and intends to deliver Rodriguez and Flint to Kasius. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents try to convince him otherwise but Grill refuses to listen to them. However, Flint ultimately controls his power, which turns out to be geokinesis. Flint uses it to assemble a massive rock which he uses to kill Grill. Flint, Coulson, Rodriguez and Mackenzie hide in Grill's office. Afterwards, Coulson and Mackenzie leave and discover that Tess has been killed. At the upper levels of the Lighthouse, Enoch introduces to Leo Fitz several bidders having come for purchasing Inhumans and tells him he has to pose as Boshtok, a highly dangerous and rich Marauder. Fitz finds Jemma Simmons and approaches her from behind. He confesses his love for her, stating that it is more powerful than everything else, and proposes to her. However, Simmons is unable to hear him until Kasius arrives and allows Simmons to hear again and discover Fitz's presence on the Lighthouse. has dinner with all of his guests]] Kasius and all the bidders, including Fitz, meet for dinner with the slave Inhumans in the back. Daisy Johnson apologizes to Ben for having involved him into her fight. During the dinner, Fitz manages to gain Kasius' favour by antagonising another bidder, Gaius Ponarian. Kasius then leads the bidders to the arena, where Ben has to fight Melinda May who has been captured by Sinara. After discussing with Kasius about their respective fathers, Fitz decides to save May, who has trouble fighting Ben, by advising Kasius to send her to the surface of the Earth, giving her an opportunity to escape. After the fight, the bidders gather to put a price on Ben. However, Kasius reveals that he discovered that Ben lied to him and tried to protect Johnson and Simmons. Thus, Ben is executed by Sinara. Simmons and Johnson later meet and plan to work with Fitz to escape from Kasius. Fitz and Simmons almost reunite but something interferes that require their attention: Kasius' own brother, Faulnak, comes to the demonstration. Fitz and Enoch decide to carry on their plan and Enoch gives Fitz an I.C.E.R. before leaving. and Jemma Simmons are reunited]] The next fight opposes Johnson to no less than Sinara herself. After a fierce fight, Johnson ultimately defeats Sinara. Fitz and Simmons decide to use the moment to rebel against Kasius. Although Johnson is hurt after trying to attack Faulnak, the three of them manage to escape the arena. In the process, Fitz and Simmons share a passionate kiss and resolve to marry. Elsewhere, Enoch, disguised as a Kree, shoots a guard and takes the elevator to the surface of the Earth. Cast Main Cast: *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz/Boshtok *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie *Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Yo-Yo Rodriguez Guest Stars: *Dominic Rains as Kasius *Joel Stoffer as Enoch *Eve Harlow as Tess *Coy Stewart as Flint *Florence Faivre as Sinara *Myko Olivier as Ben *Samuel Roukin as Faulnak *Patrick Fabian as Senator Gaius Ponarian *Pruitt Taylor Vince as Grill *Erika Ervin as Lady Karaba *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Vicar *Jay Hunter as Kree Watch Commander *Tunisha Hubbard as Ava *Michele Tobin as Gretchen *Remington Hoffman as Maston-Dar *Tim Sitarz as Kree Soldier *Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as Exchange Workman (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Earth **Lighthouse **Blue Raven Ridge (mentioned) ** (mentioned) *Maveth (indirectly mentioned) *Xandar (mentioned) *Hala (mentioned) *Kitson (mentioned) Events *Inhuman Trial Ceremony *Escape from the Lighthouse *Renewal (mentioned) *Rescue of Jemma Simmons (mentioned) Items *Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand *I.C.E.R.s *Metrics *Terrigen Crystals **Terrigen Mist *Gravity Puck * (mentioned) * (mentioned) *Culverian Blasters (mentioned) Vehicles *Trawler (mentioned) *Chronicom Vessel (mentioned) Sentient Species *Humans *Inhumans *Kree *Chronicoms Creatures *Xandarian Snails *Geg-Ku * (mentioned) *Vrellnexians (mentioned) *Dogs (mentioned) Organizations *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Kree Watch Mentioned *Virgil *Deke Shaw (indirectly mentioned) *Taryan *Alistair Fitz (Framework) *Francisco Rodriguez *Yo-Yo Rodriguez's Aunt *Zev * * Trivia *This episode is directed by series star Clark Gregg. External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episodes